Modern day cameras, for example, a GoPro® camera of GoPro, Inc., video cameras, etc., are compact and flexible enough to allow the cameras to be mounted on a variety of tripods and camera mounts. These cameras are generally housed in a housing and tightly held to the camera mount using a fastener. When a user uses such a camera in or outside of the housing, the user typically has to depress a shutter release button of the camera with one hand while holding the handle of the camera mount in the other hand. This makes it difficult for the user to control the timing for the activation of the shutter release button of the camera. Moreover, such a configuration makes it difficult for the user to properly frame a shot and to steadily focus the camera to capture photographs or videos. Furthermore, most camera mounts have their mounting sections positioned above a top section of the handle which makes it difficult for the user to balance the weight of the camera while taking a steady shot and to control electronic settings of the camera. The user may also wish to position the camera in an upright position to capture still images and/or moving images or videos of objects in front of them, or in an inverted position to capture self portrait still images and/or moving images or videos.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a device support and trigger apparatus that can be held in one hand, that positions a device, for example, a camera in a housing in front of a handle to enable enhanced shot framing, positioning, balance, stability, and control, and that comprises a single pivot hinge trigger assembly for actuating an activation button of the device using the same one hand. Furthermore, there is a need for a device support and trigger apparatus that allows the device to be inverted to capture self portrait still images and/or moving images or videos with one hand.